


Turns Like a Top

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be turned around in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns Like a Top

"Wow, I can see the church from here! The very top of it!" Brendon said as he leaned over to look out the window, observing the ground far below him. "This is so cool!" 

"I told you, it's awesome. I hope I'm doing this for the rest of my life, you know? Like I want to be semi elderly and still taking my plane out, just for fun," Robert, Brendon's best friend and the pilot of the small plane they were currently in, said. 

"Yeah, you will be as long as you still take me with you. This is just so cool," Brendon repeated as he continued to stare out the window. "I wonder-" 

Brendon's state was cut off when the plane suddenly stopped working the way it should. All of the sudden, his view of the ground was getting closer and closer. Brendon looked quickly over to his friend, and at his terrified and confused face, Brendon knew something bad was happening. He barely had time to look back out the window before everything went black. 

\--- 

When Brendon's eyes opened again, he was met with stereotypical white walls of a hospital. All he could think was how lucky he was that he was even alive. He didn't consider the unlucky aspects until he looked down at himself. Oh. 

\--- 

Months later, Brendon as at his normal church service, about to do something he didn't usually do at a church service. He was about to announce the extremely large donation his and Robert's families were going to make to the church, from the money they had won in the lawsuit against the plane company. He did everything he was told to do, up until he opened his mouth to tell his entire town the good news. The wrong words came out. 

"I am sick of living like this. I am tired of being pure and proper and right. I want to be wrong, I want to be normal, I want to sin, I am going to. I'm leaving, I am going to go live my life the way normal people do. I need to have a life. This is not the right life for me to live." He left as soon as he finished, ignoring gasps and glares, walking straight out the door, not looking back. 

\--- 

The cab ride was slightly uncomfortable. He tugged his sleeve down to properly cover the skin the was marred by the fire. The car smelled like a mixture of things Brendon had never smelled himself, but he could guess at what they were. He ignored those things and looked out the window, taking in all the sights. He was in Vegas. Just making it that far was a wrong enough. He loved the feeling. 

\--- 

"What can I get for you?" The boy behind the bar asked, wiping down a counter. Brendon knew he had to be a little bit older than a boy to work at a bar, he had to be at least able to drink alcohol in order to serve it, but he looked like a boy, with his thin, slight body and pretty eyes. 

"I would like the best thing you have," Brendon said, trying not to seem like an idiot who really didn't know anything about alcohol. 

The boy behind the bar stared at him, not moving in order to get something. 

"Okay, well, give me your favorite, then," Brendon corrected, hoping that would be enough. 

"Are you even old enough to drink?" The boy asked, obviously skeptical. 

"Yes, I am. I even have ID. A real one at that," Brendon said as he pulled out his ID, proving he was of age. 

"Have you ever had a drink before?" 

Brendon looked down at his shoes. "No, I was planning to make this one my first." 

The boy stared at Brendon a second before he sat down on a stool on his own side of the bar. "I feel like you have something you need to get out. You can tell me, I'm Ryan, bartender and part time therapist," he joked, smiling at Brendon. 

"Well..." 

\--- 

"I'm giving all the Vegas experience there is Brendon," Ryan said a couple of hours later as they left another casino. 

"I'm not having fun, though, I thought this was supposed to be fun and freeing," Brendon said, disappointed by what Vegas actually had to offer him. 

Ryan thought for a moment before saying, "I can show you fun, but it won't necessarily be Vegas. Come on." 

The best part of coming to Vegas so far was Ryan. He was a saint to Brendon, without him, Brendon had no idea what he would've done. He was completely out of his element now, but he was ready to find a new element. He felt like Ryan could do that for him. 

\--- 

He was back in his hotel room, which had surprised Ryan because it was so nice, playing cards. 

"Do you have a three?" Brendon asked. 

"No," Ryan replied. Brendon grumbled to himself. 

"You really are a party animal, aren't you?" Brendon asked as he looked at his handful of cards. 

"Yeah, well, I grew up here in Vegas. I'm not really a partier, I just work at the bar because I had connections and it was one of the only places where I could get a chance to play music." 

"Is that what you really want to do? Music?" Brendon asked. 

"It's a dream of mine. A far of, unattainable dream." 

"I like to sing. I used to sing all the time back at home." Brendon paused for a second. "I stopped after the accident." 

"Why?" 

"I am in no state to be showcased on a stage. I'm too ugly." 

"I don't think your ugly," Ryan said, and Brendon could see his sincerity on his face. Ryan was looking right at him, some of the mars of Brendon's skin clearly visible to Ryan. And he was still saying that. Brendon stared at him for a second and he could feel the tension build between them. The cards were forgotten as they leaned into each other until their lips met in a kiss. It was short, it was awkward, and it was kind of amazing. 

"I'm sorry, that probably just broke a thousand rules to you didn't it?" Ryan said, looking truly ashamed. 

Brendon smiled, "This is the first time I've truly had fun in months." 

\--- 

Months later, Brendon was still in Vegas. He wasn't actually in Vegas, he was just outside of Vegas, living in a small apartment he and Ryan shared. Brendon's life was different, it was still hard for him to go out in public and face all the stares, but he had Ryan with him, and Ryan helped him through almost everything. They hadn't know each other for very long, but they got along surprisingly well. Ryan was still the major source of enjoyment for Brendon. He made everything Brendon had to go through a lot better, and Brendon liked to think he did the same for his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in so long, and I have not actually finished a work in even longer. I'm trying to get back into writing. This is just short and vague, I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing. Besides, practice makes perfect right? This is based off of a movie I watched today, Paradise, and yeah, just a little tiny story.


End file.
